The Real Haiden Harkenoff Story Part 1
by Haiden Harkenoff
Summary: La vraie histoire de Haiden Harkenoff, rated M pour violence et autres contextes. Scènes parfois entrecoupés des souvenirs d'Haiden et de la réalité, celle-ci mène son équipe militaire sur une mission d'infiltration de la plus haute importance, qui finira par un chaos total. Sa propre vie se corsera plus que jamais par la suite pour elle.


(Alors voici l'histoire de Haiden Harkenoff, l'OC qui fait ma renommée. Originairement, celle-ci fut tirée de l'univers de Metal Gear, je trouve donc juste que son histoire trouve son siège dans cette catégorie. Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse sur ce prologue!)

*Petite note: Un OC homme important s'appelle Samuel _Pliskin._ Il n'a aucun lien avec Iroquois Pliskin, apparu dans MGS2 qui n'aura pas sa présence de quelque façon que ce soit dans cette fiction. Merci!

* * *

><p>Quand les murs de la petite bâtisse s'écroulèrent, la première pensée de Haiden ne fut pas pour son fusil d'assaut modifié laissé vide au deuxième étage, par pour les corps de ses partenaires morts dont le sang coulaient encore de leur gorges tranchées sur le sol à ses pieds ni pour les otages martyrisés gémissant à deux heures et quelques mètres d'elle. Ni pour la plaie béante qui saillait sur sa cuisse ou même pour Pliskin, qui avait échappé à ça dû à un bilan physique infructueux, le rendant inapte à cette opération.<p>

Elle fut pour la plaque militaire de celui-ci qui gisait au bout de la pièce, hors d'atteinte alors que les murs s'écroulèrent et l'écrasèrent sans merci.

"_-Reviens, Haiden._

_Les plaques militaires avaient cliqueté jusqu'à son cou, où Samuel Pliskin avait délicatement fait glissé la chaîne autour de celui-ci. Les yeux pâles d'Haiden s'étaient abaissés pour les observer un instant puis elle l'avait gratifié d'un merci solennel._

_Il avait alors prit son menton à deux doigts avant de lui dire:_

_-Promets le moi, Haidy, je serai pas là pour te couvrir, lui dit-il d'un regard impérieux._

_-Je vais revenir Pliskin, tu sais que je suis coriace, l'avait-elle rassuré avec un clin d'oeil._

_-Justement, tu reviendras en pièces détachées comme la dernière fois..._

_-Fais moi confiance un peu. Tiens, je te promets de te les ramener en gage de mon honnêté, dit-elle en tapotant ses plaques."_

Une belle promesse qui s'évanouissait tranquillement dans l'air alors que le mur de béton achevait de tordre le métal luisant des plaques au nom de Samuel Pliskin.

"-Bouge Haiden, maintenant."

Bouge.

Bouger. Courir. Maintenant.

Haiden accourut le plus vite qu'elle put une fraction de seconde en retard vers une fenêtre de la bâtisse délabrée, n'entendant rien de plus que le bruit assourdissant des murs qui se brisaient et tombaient au sol et les cris désespérés des faux otages qui périrent écrasés sous le poids des lourdes parois bétonnées.

Ainsi que son propre hurlement de rage et d'effort qui lui vrilla la gorge lorsqu'elle dut déplacer un meuble de bois massif pour dégager la fenêtre. Marco aurait pu dégager ce tas de bois en lui administrant une pichette si il ne gisait pas maintenant au sol dans une mare de son propre sang, pensa Haiden avec rage et tristesse.

-Allez!, hurla t-elle.

Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces restantes dans un grondement peu humain. La clarté du jour lui parvint comme un millier d'aiguille lui transperçant les yeux.

Son esprit se vida lorsqu'elle se recula de plusieurs pas et, en courant, se protégant la tête de ses avants-bras, se propulsa au travers de la mince vitre et chuta lourdement du premier étage. Lorsqu'elle atterit sur le sol, son corps effectua plusieurs roulades avant de s'immobiliser complètement.

Puis elle perdit le nord de tout. Sa tête l'élança. Elle entendit sourdement le bâtiment s'écrouler tout entier à quelques mètres derrière elle, lui faisant réaliser qu'une seconde de plus à l'intérieur de celui-ci lui aurait été fatal.

Elle émit une plainte sourde et se mit à ramper devant elle, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le bâtiment en ruines, pour éviter qu'un décombre puisse lui écraser la tête ou un membre. Un raisonnement qui l'étonna elle-même, puisqu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement depuis sa chute.

Soudain, elle entendit du mouvement en approche vers sa position lorsqu'elle décida de s'immobiliser. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois, de plus en plus longuement et lentement chacunes.

Mauvais signe.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'évanouir maintenant.

Une masse qu'elle pensa être un pied la retourna sur le dos d'un mouvement sec. Elle réalisa que ce n'était pas un pied qui l'avait retournée, mais une sorte de...tentacule?

Cette silhouette tentaculaire qui la surplombait échappa un rire aux intonations féminines.

-Voilà qui est bien drôle! N'est-ce pas drôle?, fit une voix caverneuse.

Puis, le hurlement strident d'un loup fit dangereusement vibrer ses tympans. Ce qui sembla être un gigantestque oiseau plana une ou deux fois sous ses yeux en croassant bizarrement.

... Elle gémit alors que sa jambe lui renvoya un ultime éclair de douleur.

Néant total.


End file.
